


Sirius Is

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Cute, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Multi, sorta really bad sorry, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus talking about Sirius through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius Is

1ST YEAR

Sirius Black is and will always be a posh prick. My first impression of him was "poncy prick, stay away from him, pure blooded arse." Well I wasn't wrong now was I? 

I first met him when I was forced to enter his compartment on the train because there was no place else for me to go, he was with James. They were getting on like a house on fire; they were dangerous together. 

"Hey mate!" Those were the first words that Sirius Black, in all of his posh beauty had ever said to me. I had cleared my throat, sat down and nodded. 

Sirius straight away went to interrogating me about the scars across my face and I wanted to smack him. James decided to lay off once I had tried to calmly say that it was a non-domesticated cat that had scratched me, but Sirius would not lay off. (He didn't stop pestering me until around the end of the first month of first year.)

Sirius is and always will be posh and annoying, he turns his nose up at people "below" him. He used to do that with me until he realised I was nice person and that blood status didn't matter, even though he was a rebel, a Gryfinndor. A renegade.

Sirius tried his best to befriend me in first year, only when he realised that he was being a prick did he take a different approach. 

One day I was talking to Lily Evans when Severus Snape barged in and pushed me out of the way, right into Sirius. Sirius had fallen on top of me and was blushing (from anger or embarrassment? We'll never know) he quickly helped me and up and went to go yell at Severus. Sirius then adopted me into their little group. 

Sirius is a posh, kind, sorta annoying prick. But he's my posh, kind, sorta annoying prick I guess, he always has been really.

2ND YEAR

In second year, Sirius was more or less the same. Posh, a little bit less annoying and more of a devious little shit than ever. 

He was determined (read: obsessed) to find out why I was always missing class. Sure, he could have just asked me... or not. ("Hey, I've been missing classes once a month because I'm a Werewolf!") 

Sirius is an intrusive little shit, he took every single opportunity to find out my furry little secret. He, James and Peter had quickly figured it out once they put the pieces together and immediately confronted me.

Sirius is a loyal friend. A very loyal friend; he and the others turned themselves into Animagi to help me. That warmed my heart. It still does. But the Animagi thing is another tale. 

During second year I realised I liked boys. Like liked boys. Fancied boys. Fancied Sirius. I tried to deny it, Sirius was my best mate. That was weird. 

Sirius is hot. Hot and beautiful and just wow. Sirius is wow.

3RD YEAR

Sirius is loud. In the middle of third year, I was enjoying breakfast on a Friday. One more day before Hogsmede... Sirius entered the great hall with a flourish of his robes and sat down beside me. Very close beside me. 

"Hey Remus!" He yelled in my ear and I cringed. He was so obnoxious (and hot). "What do you have first lesson!?"

"Sirius why are you shouting, shut up you arse!" I scolded him, scootching away from him. He shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around me. I sat there, frozen; he was touching me. Holding me. He was---

James thundered into the hall with Peter hot on his trail. "Sirius!" He yelled, running over to Remus and Sirius. "He got hexed in the hall, I don't even know if it's a proper hex but he's temporarily deaf!" James explained to me; I was utterly lost.

"Remus!" Sirius barked, holding on tighter. 

Sirius then got removed forcefully from the hall by James and got cured of his temporary (partial) blindness and confusion.

Sirius is breathtaking. In third year we were just entering puberty. Sirius had a bit of a head start. He was already a pretty boy, but bloody hell he was a fucking gorgeous teenager with long limbs and he walked with grace, long silky hair and perfect skin. James was a simillar case, tall, strong, decent looking... but Sirius. Wow.

I unfortunately, in my eyes, didn't age to become overly manly. Seeing as scars marred my body already, I didn't think that it could get any worse but it did. I grew six inches in five weeks and became lanky and awkward and even more emotional. Thankfully, no severe acne but certainly not flawless skin.

But that doesn't even cover ever the begining of what puberty did.

Sirius just... is.

4TH YEAR

This was the year that things started looking up in the me and Sirius department.

It all started the day James stole some firewhiskey from the kitchens and we got absolutely smashed. 

"Truth or dare Remus!" Sirius giggled, smirking a little bit.

I giggled back and mumbled "dare," before taking a sip from my bottle. I tried to focus in on Sirius, things were blurry and I was absolutely out of it.

Sirius crawled over to me, bracing his hands on either side of my head of the foot of the bed. "I dare you..." Sirius slurred, grinning lazily at me. "to... Kiss me..." My breath got caught in my throat. Was this real? Is he--- what?

James and Peter were silent, staring at the back of Sirius' head. "Mate..." James murmured.

Sirius crushed his lips onto mine before I could say anything or protest (not that I wanted to.) From what I remembered, it was messy and wet and sort of disgusting. We both tasted of firewhiskey and it was absolutely revolting, but it was so fucking hot at the same time (literally and metaphorically.)

Sirius is very good at avoiding me. After the kiss (more like a snog but still---) I saw very little of him for about a week until he pulled me into an empty classroom to apologise. 

"Remus, I'm a fucking wanker." Sirius blurted out, keeping a tight grip on my wrists.

I blinked at him. "We all know that, we can hear you Sirius." I added in the little joke to lighten the mood, it worked.

"Shut up - what I'm trying to say is, I'm so sorry." He looked me dead in the eyes with a grim expression on his face.

I sighed and smiled at him. "It's okay Sirius." I said. He let out a groan of relief and he pulled me close, hugging me tightly.

Sirius was silent for a while as we hugged. "I do genuinely like you Rem, I care about you." He whispered.

"I know." I murmured against his neck.

Sirus is oh so unpredictable.

5TH YEAR

Sirius is such a fucking idiot.

Sirius and I had a strange relationship, we weren't dating, but we weren't friends... but seeing him around other boys or other girls pissed me off.

Of course, what did I have to do? Walk in on him making out with someone, shirtless... On MY bed! I was enraged and kicked the other Gryfinndor male (the one that Sirius was on top of) out of our dorm. 

Sirius and I had a screaming match. Our only bad argument... I guess, only argument of this sort any way.

I ended it by yelling something cheesy and horribly true; "I love you Sirius!" and in the morning we were found tangled in eachother's arms, clothed mind you.

That was when we started dating.

Sirius is cheesy, so bloody cheesy and he's such a hopeless romantic. 

He would send me notes in class and kiss me good morning and good night and I wouldn't say I didn't like all of the affection, but I certainly am not the most touchy feely person. He would cuddle me after the full moon and keep me calm if I started to panic in the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius is an absolute tit.

Some things happened that year with Severus Snape that made me and Sirius have a break. It was the most miserable time in my life. Absolutely miserable.

Things got sorted out and everything went back to normal, more or less. I was happy.

6TH YEAR (PRESENT)

Sirius is holding me, his arms are around my waist and he's holding me to his chest. We're at James' for the summer holidays; I would have offered that everyone should have stayed at mine for two weeks, but then I realised that my family doesn't use magic around the house and James would probably lose his head.

"Hey." I whispered in Sirius' ear, tapping hid stomach.

"Hey." He replied, kissing my forehead.

"Good morning sunshines!" James burst into the room and I threw a pillow at him, he got the hint and left, but he was singing loudly. 

Sirius was staring at me, entranced. "What?" I furrowed my brow. He lifted his hand up to run his thumb across my ugly scars.

"You're so beautiful Moony." He said, staring into my eyes.

Sirius just is.


End file.
